Fall in Fukuoka
by soccer-smoothie
Summary: Tsunami and Tachimukai spend fall break together. Multi-chapter fic, possible M later on. T for now.


It was Autumn. The signs were everywhere, with colorful leaves littering the ground, and air just cold enough to be called uncomfortable. Tsunami stepped off the plane he had taken here, legs wobbling and face pale. All this being his idea in the first place, he couldn't find it in himself to complain about flying…anyways, his body language told the story well enough.

"Tsunami-san!" was the second thing he heard when he finally got his tidings together- the first being the rush of the airport around him- and he immediately brightened up at the familiar voice. Looking around, it was easy to find the source. Tachimukai was waving and grinning about twenty feet away, holding Tsunami's luggage for him.

"Tachimukai! Yo!" Tsunami grinned, quickly finding his way over to scoop the small boy into a hug. He hadn't seen him for a couple months now, as busy as they had been, and it was definitely a good feeling to hold him there for a moment.

Always aware of the public's gaze, Tachimukai pulled away rather quickly, a pink flush across his cheeks. As if afraid it might be taken the wrong way, though, he replaced the embrace with his hand in Tsunami's, a shy smile gracing his features.

"It's been a while."

"Yea."

They were quiet for a moment, content with each other's company, before Tachimukai reluctantly let go to pick up the luggage that was sitting by his feet. They needed to get home eventually, after all, and people were starting to give them weird looks.

The way back was spent in comfortable silence, with a bit of small talk here and there. They talked about the wind, and how it was getting colder; they talked about the colors of the leaves that crunched under their feet as they walked. It was enough to make them feel like they had never been apart in the first place. Soon enough, they made it to Tachimukai's place; a warm looking home with a small yard and the last bits of that summer's garden. Before even walking in, Tsunami felt at home.

"My parents are at work right now…" The goalie explained as they stepped inside, taking off their shoes, "So we can do whatever you'd like….I'm sorry it's so plain."

"No way! Your place is great!" Tsunami assured him, looking around. The inside was even more cozy than he had expected, and he could almost imagine Tachimukai's life at home just by his surroundings.

Tachimukai showed Tsunami to his room, where they would both be sleeping. He apologized for the size- Tsunami quickly told him it was perfect- and helped him unpack the suitcases. The older boy hadn't brought much, it seemed, not that it was a problem.

They quickly found themselves curled up in the covers of the small bed in the room, joking about their old friends on Inazuma Japan, and recounting stories of their relationship. It wasn't long before Tsunami felt that urge that always came up around his boyfriend of 7 months. The one that made his stomach clench and mouth dry out. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to kiss him until their mouths were sore and their eyes watered. He wanted to kiss him so he knew that he wouldn't get on a plane for just anyone, so that he knew that they were together for a reason.

So he did.

Or, well, at least he did what was closest.

Tsunami pressed his mouth against Tachimukai's much softer one, gently at first, and then slightly rougher. They kissed once, twice, three times, before Tsunami kissed over Tachimukai's jaw and on his neck. He kissed his chin and his nose and his forehead, and his lips again. Tsunami kissed Tachimukai until he was on top of him, breathing rapidly and nerves firing in every direction.

And just as Tsunami leaned down to kiss him once more, the door opened, and a woman's voice rang through the house.

"I'm home!"

With the interruption, both boys seemed to notice the compromising position they were in, and quickly separated. It wasn't usual for them to behave like this, and neither knew how to react.

"We're in here!" Tachimukai called out, smoothing down his shirt and glancing at Tsunami.

"Sorry," he whispered, and somehow, Tsunami knew that this wasn't going to be the last time this happened, by any means.

It was hard to hide the excitement he suddenly felt at that idea.


End file.
